Haruka's secret
by la030902
Summary: Haruka and her brother Hanuske had been tasked to be the composer of each other group. But Haruka has a secret. What is the secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Haruka POV**

We are professionals already.

We stay in the master dorms.

Yet I still feel guilty as always.

Knowing that I have been lying to them.

Keeping a secret from them

All this time.

-Flashback-

 **Normal POV**

We are all having a pleasant afternoon picnic when…

"Starish and Ms Nanami, you are being summoned to Saotome saicho's office'" someone announced from the speaker.( Saicho means president in Japanese.)

" Eh! I wonder why saicho is calling us for?" Ittoki asks as they left the picnic spot.

"How would we know? Saicho is unpredictable,you know." Syo said as they were on the way to the office.

One by one they arrive and being seated on a large sofa. Haruka was the last one to arrive.

"Well since you are all here. Let me introduce your new composer."Saotome saicho said while twirling around in circle.

'A new composer? Nanami/Haru-chan/Haruka/Little Lamb is the composer we all need," the boys shouted in unison.

" Anyway meet your new composer.."Saotome saicho continues without listening to them.

A boy with red hair amd golden eyes appear behind them. Haruka was the first one to turn around and gasps.

"Onii-chan!" Haruka shouted in surprise.(means big brother in Japanese)

'Nanami Hanuske," Saotome saicho continued.

"Ehh! You know him Nanami?" Ittoki asks.

"He is my older brother." Haruka explains.

"Ehhh?" Starish shouted in unison again.

" Haruka? Why are u here? Aren't you with oba-chan?" Hanuske asks.

" I am the original composer for Starish,," Hsruka stated sheepishly knowing he rbrother would blow up.

'Shining…" Hanuske haven't finish and looks at saicho only to find his disappear. I mean like Pooh! Dissapear into thin air. But he left a letter on his desk.

"Curse that, Shining" Hanuske mumbled underneath his breath. Once he realized, what he said he hoped that Haruka didn't hear that.

" Onii-chan, what did I say about what you say?" Haruka said while having a black aura for killing behind her. Everyone look at her and coward in fear. Since for Starish, it was the first time they seen her like this.

Haru picked up the letter and read it silentland the whole room is silent. After reading the letter…

"So looks like I am yout new composer…You are Starish right?" ask Hanuske,while the others sweat.

"Yes…Um what do we call you? " Natsuki says.

"Hanuske is fine or you can call me whatever up you want to call me." Hanuske replied.

"So can I call you Hanu-chan?" Natsuki asked excitedly, while the others sweat dropped.

"Onii-chan, you still haven't explained why are you here?" Haruka ask curiously.

"Ahh! Shining scouted me to be the composer of Sta—Sta , what is it called again" ask Hanuske while Haruka shook her head of her brother memory.

"Starish , onii-chhan" Haruka smiles.

'Hey can you guys leave. I want to talk to Haruka privately." Hanuske asks and Starish excused themselves out of the room.

"Haruka…" Hnauske starts.

"Yes, onii-chan?"Haruka answers.

'You'll be remove from your postion of the composer of Starish.' Hanuske answers.

"Eh! Does that means…"

-End Of Flashback-


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruka POV**

Here I am talking to my brother.

Remembering that.

My secret.

The secret I have been hiding by using lies.

 **Normal POV**

"Does it means…" Haruka said looking down with sadness and guiltiness.

She didn't want Starish to know yet. Not now.

"I've been hiding it for a long time. Do you think they'll forgive me?" Haruka questioned her older brother.

"I don't know,imouto-chan (means younger sister). But don't worry, you'll be my group's composer now," Hanuske toold her reassuringly.

"Eh? Your group? We'll switch?" Haruka asks with surprised in her voice. And Hanuske nodded.

Meanwhile with Starish…

"Why are they taking so long?" a frustrated Syo complained.

"Excuse me but have you seen someone called Nanami Hanuske?" a voice asked.

They all turned around and see…

"Nee-san" Otoya asks, shocked clearly written on his face.

"Mai?" Masato says.

"Rei? You're here? " Ren says.

Naoko? You looks as kawaii as always." A contented Natsuki stated.

"Tamiko? Why are you here?" Tokiya asks with a poker voice on.

"Guys, you know who are they?" a shocked and bewildered Syo asks.

"This is my older sister Ittoki Odori," Otoya said.

"She's my little sister, Mai," replied Masato.

"Rei, my sister" Ren said.

"Naoko, my kawaii and adorable cousin," says Natsuki.

"Tamiko my real twin," Tokiya says with a poker face.

"Sup! I'm Odori. Nice to meet you," Odori says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mai," Mai says

"I'm Rei. You know you are all very handsome," Rei says, winking. The boys all blushed.

"Natsukiii! Get off me" protested Naoko.

"Sorry Naoko, but look too cute that moment," Natsuki apologized.

"So you all know Tokiya's secret? Well I am Tamiko. Tokiya's real twin." Tamiko introduced herself.

"So where is Hanuske, Otoya?" asks Odori.

" He is in there," Otoya pointed to the room.

'"Thanks!" the girls said in sync.

They all opened the door.

"Hanuske? Are you in here?" asks Naoko.

"Hm," glancing towards the direction he was called.

"Ah!" Haruka shouted with happiness.

"Haruka!" the girls said and hugged Haruka.

"Odori, Mai,Rei,Naoko,Tamiko,!" Haruka saiys, hugging them.

Outside the door, Starish stood in shocked.

" You know them,Haruka?" Starish all asked.

" Yes," Haruka answered as if answering who doesn't.

"So you were keeping all to yourself, Otoya," Naoko pointed her finger to Otoya while accusing him.

" Eh?You know Haruka, Onii-sama?'' asks Mia innocently.

"Ren! You better didn't do anything to Haruka" shouted Rei.

"Haruka, you didn't eat Natsuki cooking did you?" Naoko asks worriedly.

" Yes, I did one," Haruka admitted, frightened on what she was going to do next.

"What! You could have died! Natsuki, never give Haruka any of your cooking again understand?" instructed Naoko.

" Hai," Natsuki says.

"Did Tokiya did anything to you, Haruka?" asks Tamiko.

"He was cold to her before." Otoya said recalling the times.

"Oi! Baka! Don't tell her that!" Tokiya says.

" Tokiya…" Tamiko says with a deadly aura behind her. Making Tokiya and the others gulped.

" Sorry to cut short your reunion, but we have something important to tell you guys," Hanuske stated .

And the room became peaceful once again,.

' Ok so according to Shining, Haruka and I will switch. So I will be Starish composer while Haruka is Zodiac." Hanuske explains.

"Eh?" both band shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for updationg it late. You see I was busy preparing stuff to help my family.**

* * *

Hanuske glance at the note one last time.

"P.S. you both will switch immediately. Since Zodiac has a concert coming, Miss Nanami will bemoved to where they are staying." Hanuske read what it said in the letter.

"What?!" all of Starish shouted. While Zodiac's girls all thought the same thing 'they are as loud as ever' as their sweat dropped.

"If Haruka leaves….Like HELL we are going to switch we agre going to switch composer," Syo shouted angrily.

"I'm not going to sing any songs except for the songs Little Lamb compose"Ren said.

Tokiya's and Masato's expression gave away what they are thinking.

"Eventhough nee-san is family and there is no way that I'm not going to give her Nanami for their composer." Otoya announced to the whole group.

"Yes! We are not going to let them have Haru-chan, right Haru-chan" Natsuki questioned.

"Haru-chan? "Natsuki asks, surprised that no answer was given by the said girl.

They find a expressionless Haruka staring at the floor intently.

They all gaped at her.

They haven't seen her so serious before.

Did she even hear what we were talking about.

 **Meanwhile with Haruka**

 **Haruka POV**

This is bad! If this is keeps up….What am I going to do?

'Shining… What are you up to now?' I thought.

Memories from the past kepflooding in/

-Flashback-"

'Hi! I am Saotome Aoi ! Nice to meet you! I'm your new composer" a middle school aged me said.

Yes.

You heard correct, my real name is Saotome Aoi not Nanami Haruka.

My last name sounds familiar right?

Yes, I'm the niece of Shining Saotome.

Surprised right?

Enough with the introductions

Let's talk about my past.

You know I'm the composer of Starish.

Before that I was a composer to another band.

The band was called Quartet Night.

It is a famous band now.

Yes, I was their composer.

I was until that happened…

I will tell you another time.

Along with that happening, my parents died in an accident the same day.

After a while, I was adopted into another family,

The Nanamis.

And I made myself a bew start.

Anew look

A new name

A new talent

And a new name

 **Meanwhile with Shining Saotome**

 **Shining Saotome POV**

Aoi

I already made a plan for you…

A plan to let them meet you again

 **Back to Haruka**

 **Haruka POV**

"–ruka, Haruka, Haruka. Oi Haruka, " Syo called me,waving his hands in front of me snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I said .

"Hai. What it is?" I ask.

"What are you talking about? You seemed deep in thought." Ichinose says.

"No. It's nothing," I lied with a fake smile.

Good thing they didn't realize it since it was a lie, but it always worked, so it doesn't matter.

"Are you okay , Haruka," Tamiko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied again with a fake smile.

"Good! I thought something happened to my kawaii Haruka-chan," Naoka squealed while giving me a death hug.

" Nao…ko….I'm….su…ffo…ca…ting." I tried to say while gasping for air.

"Naoko you are suffocating her," Rei said.

"Ah! Sorry. It is just that you are so kawaiii," Naoko replied sheepishly.

"No wonder. You and Natsuki are cousins," said Syo.

"What did you say?" Naoko asked while taking his hat that was on his head.

"Hey! Give me my hat back!" Syo yelled trying to get his hat back from Naoko.

"Are you okay?" Hanuske asked me worriedly.

"Yes I am for now," I said but I whispered the next part quietly so nobody would hear me.

Suddenly, I blacked out.

 **Normal POV**

Haruka suddenly fainted.

She fell with a loud 'thud'.

"Haruka/Nanami/Haru-chan/Haruka-chan/Little Lamb," everyone shouted.

"Will she be alright" Mai ask worriedly for her friend.

"I'm going to carry her to her room," Hanuske said as he carried her bridal style up to her room.

'Damn. I wish it was me' all the boys thought.

* * *

 **I hope you will continue to read my story**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruka POV**

You guys know me as Nanami Haruka.

The meek,soft spoken, shy girl (or thought)

Before when I was Saotome Aoi.

I was the opposite of Nanami Haruka.

Cheerful,energetic,friendly girl.

That's when my parents died living me alone.

That's why I was surprised when my super-duper famous Uncle Shining came and visit me.

During that time, Quartet Night and I was rising in famed.

Yeah, I was not only the composer for Quartet Night but I was a famous idol called Akane and only a few people know about it.

Yes, it is the same person as all of Starish idol.

He came to offer me a deal that will change my life forever.

-Flashback-

I was crying for the death of my parents until the bell rang.

I opened the door and was shocked to see my super popular super busy Uncle Shining standing there.

An uncle who was a famous idol and owns a idol agency recognize as he looks exactly as tou-san.

" What are you doing here,Uncle Shining?" I asked politely.

"Aoi, I have come here to make a deal since my brother Aki and his wife Aika dead making me your only living relative ," said Uncle, coming in.

" Deal? What type of deal?" I inquired. But inside I thought 'Damn! Everything he does is so mysterious and sudden so what is it now. Well I hope it is something good' .

" This deal is something concerning your jobs both as the composer of Quartet Night and as Aiko and idol. I've decided to give you into adoption since I myself don't know how to take care of a child and I have a feeling that you want to have parents again. " Uncle Shining said seriously.

" Yes I want to have parents again.. However, if I accepts, what will happens to Quartet Night ?" I inquired.

" Oh yes. About that I will give you a week to tell them and have a last concert or do you want to leave now and I will arrange for a new and more professional composer for them? asked Uncle Shining.

" I will leave now because it would be hard to see my friends for the last time and goodbyes would be hard." I said strongly even though I felt like crying again.'

" Ok, I will meet you in a few hours time. Make sure you are ready," stated Uncle Shining.

I started to pack my clothes and began to wonder how will they react to my selfish decision.

Suddenly, I had an idea about changing my hair colour from blonde to pinkish red and cutting it short.

-A few hours later-

" I'm ready Uncle Shining" I stated

" Aoi, what happened to your hair ?"

" Oh, I decide to change the colour of my hair and the length since I am going to start a new life,"

" Very well, let's head to the airport," Uncle Shining said.

-After the flight back-

Soon, we arrived at Tokyo.

I will soon meet my new family.

As I arrived at the house I was supoosed to live in.

I came out of the car and 2 adult and 1 elderly came and greet me.

" My name is Nanami Aimi, your mother but you can call me okaa-san" said okaa-san

" My name is Nanami Akihiko, your father and you can call me otou-san," said otou-san

" My name is Yukimura Aiko your grandmother you can call me obaa-san" said obaa-san

* * *

I will intorduce how Hanuske met Haruka / Aoi in the next chapter!

Hope you have enjoyed this.

Pls follow this story !


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy! :)))

* * *

" Tadaima" a young boy calls .

" Hanuske! Came here! Meet you rnew younger sister" my new okaa-san called to the boy who I know is named Hanuske.

" What should we call her?" asked my new oba-san.

" I know how about Haruka eventhough the distance was far, she is my adopted daughter," Okaa-san suggested.

" Ha…ruuuu…kaaa," I mumbled

" Haru-chan do you like it," Oba-san asks.

" Ha..ru…ka. Haruka! Yes, I like it" I answered happily.

"From now on, your name shall be Nanami Haruka,!" exclaimed my family and smiled for the first time since the accident.

" And this is your older brother, Nanami Hanuske" Okaa-san introduced.

" Nice to meet you, Haru-chan/ Onii-chan," Hanuske and I said together in sync.

I have a family again.

And that was hoe Nanami Haruka was born.

 **-End of Flashback-**

I started regaining my conscience.

I saw everyone except Onii-chan near my bed, sound asleep.

I smiled to myself and started placing blankets on each of them.

" Oh, you're awake now,is it" Onii-chan said while gently putting a mug of hot chocolate in front of me.

"Yes," I said, receiving the mug.

" You seem to be in a good mood. What happen?" Onii-chan curiously asked.

" Ah! I just gotten a good dream about the past, where I first met you, Okaa-san, Otou-san Oba-san." I answered happily.

" Oh! I see!? Onii-chan said while recalling the past as well.

" Oh! Hey, are you okay, Haru-chan," Natsuki asked as he was the first one to wake up.

" Yes, I'm sorry to have worry you," I replied.

Soon everyone else woke up and went back to their rooms stating it was late.

I lay down in my bed pondering about whether they remember me or hate me for leaving like that.

I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow.

 **Saotome POV**

Just wait, Aoi.

Wait until tomorrow.

My dear niece.

You will seet them tomorrow.

Your precious band, Quartet Night,

" This will become very interesting" I said while laughing.

" How will you handle this Aoi?" I said to myself.

Somewhere in far away and near

"Who is talking about me?" thought Haruka and Quartet Night.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Did you enjoy reading it?

Please PM me if you have any suggestions.

Please leave a comment and I shall tally it up who shall Haruka be in love with

(Available choices Starish, Hanuske for the time being)


End file.
